One Thing I Can't Stand
by Aingeal-J
Summary: Horatio can't stand people getting sick...so I've noticed. Just a little fic about it.


One Thing I Can't Stand Chapter 1  
  
A/N: This is my 1st HH fic, so b nice!! Sorry if this grosses people out. But one thing I've noticed is how much Horatio can't stand...its people getting sick! Actually, it reminds me of my sister. I haven't seen it many times, coz its on sooo late at night, so sorry if I get stuff wrong. Helpful criticism would b good. Anyway, please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them...yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"THAR SHE BLOWS!" yelled Archie as he stood by some guy as he chucked over the side of the Indie.  
  
"Do you mind sir?" he said, as he tried to look over his shoulder, but another wave of Nausea passed over him.  
  
"That's it, get it all out," he said as he rubbed his back. Archie looked over the decks at the crew. They all looked a bit green...'bit like Frogs' he thought as he chuckled. He spotted Horatio ascending from below, and raced over to him. He knew there was one thing he couldn't stomach.  
  
"Uh, you don't want to come up here," he warned, as he stood in front of him. Horatio tried to see over Archie, but he kept blocking his sight.  
  
"Why? What's going on?" he asked. Archie looked behind him. A few more men had gathered at the sides of the ship.  
  
"Ah, nothing much. I just recommend that you don't -" and there it was, the sound. Horatio knew exactly what it was. "Just trust me Horatio, don't come up here." He took his advice, and hurried back down. He raced back to his hammock, and lay in it. He felt dizzy, and his hands were pale. It was a fear. Fear of seasickness.... or anything that made one sick for that matter. He didn't know why, it was just one of those things. He reassured himself many were like that, and he wasn't unusual. But he just couldn't help running from it. He pulled his blanked onto him, and intended to stay there until everyone was better again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Later that afternoon he heard someone calling his name. He got up and cautiously went up on deck to see what it was.  
  
"Yeesss?" he said slowly. He saw Archie stagger up to him, hands on his stomach.  
  
"We must have eaten something bad. Did you have that bread last night?" he asked. Horatio shook his head. "Well everyone else did. It seems you are the only well man here," he informed him. A horrified look swept over Horatio's face.  
  
"You mean to say that everyone is over there." he thought of how to put this. "Excreting bad food?" he said, trying not to think of it. Archie smiled a bit at him. How could he be so touchy about this? He was a sailor, and no doubt he'd been seasick a few times. Then again, he was a strong guy, so maybe not.  
  
"Yes, sir. Vomit, sick, chuck; however you wish to put it. Everyone including the captain is sick. You need to help us. Water is needed all 'round," he said. He felt his stomach grumble. "Excuse me," he said, and ran off. Horatio felt like he was going to pass out. He looked at all the men leaning over, and the smell was awful. He couldn't handle it, and fled back to his cabin.  
  
He paced there for minutes. One side said 'go up there', the other said 'stay here'. "Oh come on Horatio, they're only sick. Nothing to fear." He paused. "But what it I get it on me?" he worried. He shook his head. "Of corse not. Don't be stupid." Then he paused again. "But there is a possibility." He brought his fingers up to his mouth and mindlessly started biting his nails. He stood up straight, and marched to the kitchen.  
  
He emerged wearing 3 long coats, boots, an apron, 2 pairs of gloves, a hat and a scarf around his mouth and nose, ready to tackle anything. But at the first sight of the ex-stomach content, he raced back to the stairs. He stopped himself angrily, and marched back. His first patient was Archie.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked. Archie lifted his head.  
  
"Why, Mr. Hornblower, you finally made it. I'm feeling a little better. I should be right in a minute though," he assured his friend. "Man, what are you wearing?" he chuckled. Horatio smiled.  
  
"Just a mild precaution," he explained.  
  
"Mild? You look like you're in the middle of a snowstorm."  
  
"Something like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a whole crew to get through," he said. He placed a wet, cool rag on the back of his neck, and moved on. As he got through each man - comforting and giving them the rags - he forgot his fear. By sunset, he had got through everyone, and they had settled down. His last patient was Captain Pellew.  
  
"Do you feel better now, sir?" Horatio asked. Pellew smiled.  
  
"Yes, thankyou. You have made quite an achievement today," he said. Horatio smiled.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I have," he said. He stood up and looked around. There were a few spots on the floor, but without thinking he mopped them up, then got on his hands and knees and scrubbed, just to be sure. He also disregarded the effected bread, and cleaned out the storage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day everything was back to normal. The sky was a deep blue, the men were feeling well, and the deck smelt freshly cleaned...until...  
  
"Hornblower!" Pellew yelled out.  
  
"Yes sir?" Horatio said as he quickly walked to the Captain.  
  
"You should be up to the task," he said as he looked him over.  
  
"What task would that be sir?" he asked timidly.  
  
"The task of going over the outside of the ship and searching for...well you know. We don't want to have a dirty ship, do we now?" he said. Horatio's stomach turned. He didn't really understand why, after what happened the previous day. Pellew looked at him in concern. He was turning whiter by the second.  
  
"My god lad, are you feeling well?" he asked, looking at Horatio's blank stare.  
  
"With all due respect sir, I'd rather not. I don't think I'm quite over my fear," he said. Pellew chuckled.  
  
"Very well, I'll have someone else do it. Got lay down before you pass out," he said, and Horatio raced off. Pellew laughed.  
  
"May I ask what is so funny sir?" Archie said as he entered his office.  
  
"Your friend may have stomached his task yesterday, but seems not up to the one of cleaning the sides of the ship. He went paler than your shirt," he said, still laughing. Archie smiled.  
  
"Well that's Horatio for you. He can take French ships, be locked up in a Spanish prison, and do all things daring, but when it comes to the smallest things, he gets all nervous. I'll find someone to do it sir," he said, laughing as he found some men. 'Poor Horatio,' he thought. Maybe one day he'd get over it. 


End file.
